


Day Three Hundred Seven || Dogs

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [307]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Harpies, Vampires, Werefoxes, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Just how many kinds of monsters ARE there, anyway?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [307]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Day Three Hundred Seven || Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 35, 44, 52, 80, 82, 105, 115, 133, 159, 162, 188, 193, 289, and 298!)

“So...do you know any Nightwalkers besides vampires?”

Sipping some strange fruity drink she got him, Sasuke gives Hinata a glance. It’s the day after her perilous trip (which was technically a kidnapping) to see the vampiric Senator, Uchiha Madara...the leader of Sasuke’s coven, and one of Japan’s most powerful people, human or otherwise. Funny...during all their time talking, this particular subject has never come up. “...why do you ask?”

“Well...Madara said something about an associate of yours…? And that they - they might know another witch.”

That earns a pause. “...well, as for the latter part, I have no idea,” Sasuke admits. “This is news to me...must be something he’s been working on in the background while you and I have had...other things to worry about.” In all honesty, he hadn’t really considered that aspect, being too wrapped up in Hinata’s fate the night before to think about it. “If he _does_ know about another witch...well, that’ll open a whole new can of worms. This one might not be friendly...or might be stronger than you.”

“Do you think...that’s what he had in mind about training me?”

“No clue. I’ll talk to Itachi once I head back, see if he knows anything. As for the rest of your question…” He rubs at his chin, feeling a hint of stubble. He’s been so distracted by the past several days’ business, he hasn’t had a chance to shave. A mental note is made to tend to that when he gets home. “Depends on what you mean by ‘know’. I encounter other Nightwalkers all the time when I’m working. But as for those I know to any real degree...a few. There’s the harpy hybrid I’ve told you about: the one Madara keeps around as an aerial spy.”

“Yes...I remember. The one he…‘collected’.”

“...yeah. She and I don’t get to talk much, but she’s nice enough. As for others...there’s a werefox named Naruto I know. Real pain in my neck...he’s always doing something stupid.”

“A werefox…?”

“Mhm. They’re where the legends of kitsune come from,” Sasuke elaborates. “Technically he’s only a halfblood. His mother was a fox, and his father human.”

“Really?!”

“Mhm. It’s rare, but it happens. Thing is...you can’t _ever_ let it slip. You can have human friends, partners, even family...but they can’t know what you are. If they find out...the mandates take precedence.”

A sinking knowing settles in Hinata’s gut. “...did...did someone find out…?”

Sasuke sighs. “...yeah. The thing about baby Nightwalkers is that they don’t really have any control over their Shifting abilities. So not long after he was born...Naruto turned into a fox kit. Story goes that his father was surprised, but not afraid. But within the night...Enforcers were sent out. Both parents were eliminated.”

Hands lift to hide Hinata’s face, horrified eyes staring over her fingers. “...no…! How did they know?”

The Uchiha nods grimly. “I don’t know...but it meant a tough life for Naruto. He was passed around a few people until his running away deemed him fit enough to survive on his own. He wandered the streets and took to some...less than legal habits. Foxes are sly, and he often gambles with humans. His senses are keener, so he almost always wins. I dunno how many times he’s gotten _this_ close to being exposed and eliminated.

“He and I were friends growing up, believe it or not. So I do my best to bail him out when I can.”

“...wow...poor guy…”

“He’s doing all right. Last I heard he was trying to work his way up into ranks within the werefox community. I think he has a fool’s dream of easing up the mandates so no other halfbloods face what he faced. But...they’ve been in place for centuries. I doubt there’s much changing them now. But at least it gives him something to strive for.”

Hinata considers him. “...other things have been in place for centuries, but you seem determined to change them,” is her soft counterpoint.

“...my methods are just as difficult, and a lot more dangerous...but a life is easier to end than a law in our world.”

A thoughtful silence falls.

“...anyone else?”

“...yeah, actually. I know a werewolf.”

“Really? I thought vampires and werewolves hated each other?”

That earns a snort. “That’s grossly exaggerated. Wolves ‘hate’ _us_ because we smell like blood, and their noses are so sensitive. And we ‘hate’ _them_ because they’re typically more...brash and blunt. Vampires have a thing for cordiality and manners. We both have hierarchies, but they work in _vastly_ different ways.

“Anyway...this wolf got wrapped up by accident. See, he grew up with one of our own named Obito. They got into a serious scrap with some Hunters when they were young, and Kakashi - the wolf - saved Obito’s life. It cost him an eye, and Obito suffered some wounds he’s still got scars from, but...they made it out alive. As _thanks_, Madara’s kept tabs on him. He’s not officially an Enforcer _yet_, but it’s just a matter of time. It’s rather unusual for Senators to ‘hire’ Enforcers outside their specie...but each have their advantage. Kakashi’s got a nose even keener than ours, just like the harpy’s got her wings: they’re useful on occasion for Madara.”

“...he really is a jerk, using people like that,” Hinata mumbles, making Sasuke give a short, barking laugh.

“Yeah, well...that’s just how it is, I’m afraid.”

“So...are werewolves just...wolves? Or can they be dogs?”

Sasuke brightens a bit, impressed at her reasoning. “They can be, yeah. See...bestial lines can vary a lot. Like how a mermallian can be any specie of large fish or sea mammal. Or a harpy can be any specie of bird. Same goes for werebeasts. There’s different ursines, canines, felines...on and on.”

Hinata mulls that over for a moment before giggling.

“...what?”

“I...want to see a were-chihuahua.”

Sasuke actually chokes on a laugh, doubling over slightly.

“Wouldn’t that be f-funny?! Or, or! A were-poodle!”

“I don’t know if...if that’s how that works,” Sasuke manages to reply between attempts to stifle laughter.

“Aw, really? But I want to see one!”

“Well...maybe someday. But I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

Hinata actually pouts, looking genuinely disappointed. “...you know...I think I might have known a werewolf when I was young.”

“Whoa, really?”

“Maybe...there was a boy I went to school with, his name was Kiba. He was...very enamored with dogs. He knew _everything_ about them! He even snuck his puppy to school more than once, he hid it in his coat...the teacher got so mad…”

“Well...I don’t know if that means he was a werewolf, but...maybe.”

“He could befriend any dog! Even if it was angry and barking, it was like they just..._knew_.”

“...huh. Guess I can’t know for sure. Remember his last name?”

“Inu, something...Inuzuka?”

“Maybe I can found out. Given your proclivity for seeing our kind, maybe he was.”

“Do Nightwalkers go to human schools?”

“Most of the time, yeah. But typically only once they’re old enough to understand they cannot, under any circumstance, Shift in front of human classmates. Most are kept under the guise of a home schooled education until then, or given false alibis about moving from other schools.”

“I suppose that makes sense. It makes me w-wonder how many I knew, and just...never realized. I _can_ see a bit more than humans, but...well, if they have to be so careful, maybe I just never saw them.”

“It’s pretty likely. And a good thing you didn’t - it might’ve gone poorly for them if you had.”

Knowing what that means, Hinata goes quiet at the implication.

In the ensuing silence, Sasuke finishes his drink. He actually enjoyed it, being more sour than sweet. Sweet things just...never sit well with him. “...well, got any more questions? Or should I call it a night?” While he still has quite a few hours ahead of him, Hinata can only stay up so late given her human university schedule.

“Hm...not for now,” she admits. “I feel like there’s still s-so much I have left to learn about people like you.”

“It’s a lot to know. Especially if you didn’t grow up living it.”

“Well...I’ll just have to keep asking questions, then,” she replies with a small smile.

Sasuke does the same...but then loses the expression. He’s loathe to ask, but… “So...when do you want to give Madara your answer?”

As expected, Hinata wilts a bit. “...in a few more days, I think. I know in the end I can’t avoid it, but...I’d still like to wait, just a little.”

“I understand. If you need anything, just text.”

“I will. Thanks for coming to see me. It...helps.”

“Any time. And thanks for the...what was this again?”

“Limeade!”

“Lime...ade?”

“Mhm. Like lemonade, but with lime!”

“...huh. I liked it.”

“Good! I’ll get you another one next time.”

Next time...he’s always comforted by that. “...sounds good. Get back safe, all right?” Without the threat of Madara looming - and in fact, with what’s likely his protection given his investment in Hinata - Sasuke doesn’t feel nearly so fearful to let her return alone.

“I will. And...you too, Sasuke.”

...she still hasn’t brought back the honorifics. “Yeah. Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> More of the Nightwalkers crossover! Something a bit more lighthearted than the last several in this mini series :'D i figured Hinata's been through enough: we needed something to distract her a bit. Of course...there's no avoiding it in the long run, but she seems pretty calm.
> 
> Otherwise...not too much to say about this one? But it's late and I need some sleep, so...I'll call it there! Thanks for reading~


End file.
